pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:"Copycats" Policy
Any one who has problems/concerns with another article/user who might have stolen/copied your idea, post ''y''our messages here so I can sort it out. Thankz! ---- Ok, MAJOR confession. You know how Hyper's being accused of copying other ideas? Well...I have to admit I copied one of HER ideas. Read this and this (deleted article: Who's Phineas?). The first is hers, the second is mine which is a copy with a musical number. :P P&I4EVAH! (talk) 23:28, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :The Photograph, created by me on April 16. Whoeas Flwhen?, created by Hyper on July 15. /: [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 23:33, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, I s'pose I better address this in the nicest way possible. Example A: My story, "I Hate Basketball!" It's a story about how Honey trips and breaks her foot, which actually happened to me. A while later, I see "I Hate Hype!", all about how Hyper and Phineas simultaneously break their arms, not only drawing from "I Hate Basketball!", but "Paris Panic" as well. (Oh, and the other day I also saw "I Hate Soccer!" Really, Hyper?) Example B: My character, Isabelle Garcio-Shapira. Loves Phineas and torments Isabella. Hype Haerts, loves Phineas and torments Hyper. Example C (and the one that peeves me off the most): My character, Lyn. Doesn't like Phineas, hates Isabella. Hyper's character, Lyk Helium. Lyk is an alien, just like Lyn. Lyk likes a boy named Deb, one letter away from Dib, who Lyn has a crush on. Lyk doesn't like Phineas because he "goes all human on her", kind of how like Lyn doesn't like Phineas because he can't answer Lyn's questions about obscure planets. The name Lyk is one letter away from Lyn. Hype Haerts finds Lyk on the sidewalk and takes her in, just like the Williams find Lyn on the sidewalk and adopt her temporarily. Beginning of Crashed and Stranded: Invader Lyn's Tale: "Lyn piloted her cruiser through the galaxy, heading toward the coordinates that were Hobo 13. Stupid Tallest, she thought, then immediately scolded herself for thinking that way of her superiors. Still, she wasn't thrilled about going to Hobo 13. She had heard it was a nasty place to be." Beginning of Lyk Helium: Finding Earth And My Life: "I traveled through the galaxies as I pass by planet by planet. Each planet had no sign of life nor [sic] alien. I sigh. Why did the stupid Federal Armoda [sic] of Planets Kelium D and Jyxon C have to send me to Quadrent [sic] B?!" I know that was a mouthful, but I had a lot to say. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 23:34, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Why that little.......I had been going to apologize for stealing from her, but not after that! NOBODY steals from MY friends! >.< We still need to hear from the accused. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 01:15, November 10, 2010 (UTC) There's also tiny other things. If you've ever taken a close look at Ae Depoi, her father's name is Jhonen. Hyper says she knows nothing about IZ, but you can't just pick the name Jhonen out of thin air, can you? I've also noticed that when she agreed to make Lyk different, she simply extended the names of Lyk and Deb, making them Lykio and Debby. That doesn't exactly make it different. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 02:24, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Err, Debby? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 02:29, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Actually it's a play on my friend's(which is Ae Depoi's charater) father's and my father's name My father:John Her father:Jhon add togther make it into a weird wacky name BOOM! You get Jhonen.~Hyper ::Like I'd believe that for a second. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 04:05, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::No offence, but John plus Jhon does not equal Jhonen... [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 04:40, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Exactly why I'm not buying it. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 01:46, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :@Daisy: What's wrong? :Debby's a girl's name. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 04:40, November 10, 2010 (UTC) : :In my defense the The Photograph and Whoeas Flwhen? are totally unrelated instead for the fact they both have to deal with Phineas' having amnesia. But trust me I just really like the thought of him getting hurt or getting amnesia. And plus I read them both and they're nothing alike : :Things Unalike in The Photograph: :He ends up in the hospital :he regains his memory by a photoraph :Ferb mentions milkshakes? :He is on a ride :He got hit in the front of the head : :Things Unalike in Whoeas Flwhen?: :he ends up in a lab :he regains his memory by a helmet :he is buliding something :the wall crashes on him : :Things alike in both: :They both have Phineas with amnesia :~Hyper :Mine (deleted article: Who's Phineas?) has an awesome musical number (deleted article:Now I Remember). :D P&I4EVAH! (talk) 03:48, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :@Phinello: This is no time to be goofing off, Phinello. :Well, then, since Whoeas Flwhen? and Who's Phineas? are both imcomplete and don't have a lot of detail which makes either one to stand out as "unique", I'll have to discuss this with other admins. FADDY! GOLDY!! AQUI, IN HERE!! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 04:40, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :I think the original is Che's The Photograph. The others, mine and Hyper's, are just copies. Oh and Daisy? I dunno why you still haven't answered my question. Are these songs still ok or not? ::The original is The Photograph, because Whoeas Flwhen? and Who's Phineas? were made afterward. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 01:46, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :I see... [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 03:04, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Dias I tahw si taht. :P P&I4EVAH! (talk) 01:51, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I answered your question on your blog. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 03:04, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I have marked this unoriginal trash copy of Che's article (Who's Phineas?) for deletion. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 03:31, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Why does Lyns page have the copycat template? Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 19:39, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Because we don't want the page to be changed so we can compare and contrast it with Lyk Helium's article. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 19:42, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I just finished reading about Lyk, and I saw she does totally copy Lyn! I mean come on! An alien and her robot sidekick en route to another planet when suddenly her ship crashes on Earth. She disguises herself as a human and her robot as her pet, and becomes adopted by one of the creator's characters and her mom. -Heinz84 1:21 PM 11/26/10 :: :: :: :: :: Phintendo and Phintendo (Company). Please look at these. I dont mean to sound mean but I think I got ripped off. Like really. Hello Seattle I am the crescent moon 01:07, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Is there enough info to show that it's a ripoff, besides the name? Because I know for a fact Phintendo was created before Phintendo (Company), if that helps any. I'll take a look at the pages. [[User:American che|'American che']]What's that supposed to mean?! 01:46, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. And no because there is virtually nothing on the page which is why I asked if I could edit it on its talkpage. Hello Seattle I Am a Manta Ray 03:23, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm. Batman made it, right? If he updates it and it starts to look like a rip-off, come tell us. (Oh gah. I tried to say that in the nicest way possible and it STILL sounds condescending. -_-) [[User:American che|'American che']]Freak the freak out! 03:28, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, they just keep coming and coming, don't they? From Iss and Oss: The Creations: "Why do you wear so much pink I mean are you like 8,7,6?" Iss asked. From A Very Dramatic and Sappy Story: "Oh, that's cute," ''Isabelle says, looking at my pinkness. "How old are you? Seven? Eight?"'' And the plot of the story does sound a bit like Duplicated. [[User:American che|'American che']]{But nobody ever believed Galileo!} 15:00, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Uh-I can't even acess or read A Very Dramatic and Sappy Story because it{my computer} blocked me, I didn't even know that I just thought since Iss is so a tomboy she would say something like that. Oh well, I guess I'll change it, how about Iss refering her outfit to the Berenstein Bears's Sister? Ever done that Che? I mean I had no idea I did it again. Sorry. Turn Aroundst! KISS THE GROUND FREAKADO! 15:48, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay, you know Hyper's been accused of copying? I think she may have copied one of my articles... Take a look at my band, Riot!, and on the revision history they were made (by me) on November the 17th. Now look at Hyper's band Crush, who were made on November 21st. This may be a fluke, because there are lots of bands out there, but to be honest, her "Band Members" section looks exactly the same as mine. I'm just kind of annoyed by that... ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ']][[User talk:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|You're watching Rrrrr?]] YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!!!! D:< I DID NOT!!!!!! AND I DIDN'T MAKE THE FRIDGEN PAGE! ALRIGHT! AND DON'T GO TO P&I (HE MADE IT) CAUSE HE'LL BE ALL AWW I'M SORRY I'LL DELETE IT! NO! IT IS NOT A FRIGGIN COPY! GOOD FREAKIN' LORD! No. Yes. Maybe. Pick one! I'm gonna have to say no, I don't have your money. Alright maybe I do. 21:13, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Kay, Hyper? Take a chill pill. We're not screaming at you for this, and it could just be an honest coincidence. [[User:American che|'American che']]{Z?} 21:22, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :That's why LOVEMUFFIN mentioned that ti could be a fluke... [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 21:52, December 21, 2010 (UTC) : :Wow.. I am actually glad I looked at this! I was going to name Sarah's band Crushing.. Time Wimey Wibbley Wobbly Stuff TARDIS 21:45, December 21, 2010 (UTC) WHOA, THERE. Calm down! I checked the revision history and I assumed you asked P&I to make it but you thought it up, considering he made the page of Pierre for you, even though he was yours. And I wasn't that concise, either. When I compared the revision histories, I thought it would be clear enough that I meant “She may have copied my band idea, considering it was a fanon character who started the band off”. But, then I said there are tons of bands, it was probably a fluke. I get you're being accused by a lot of people, but that's not the acuser's fault. Yelling at people who annoyed you isn't going to get you anywhere. And I wasn't going to go to Phinello to get the page removed. I would’ve waited for the whole thing to be sorted out. I know this was a long comment-thing, sorry. ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ']][[User talk:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|You're watching Rrrrr?]] No offense to Hyper, but she does freak out a lot. Not everyone on this wiki is out to get you, Hyper. [[User:American che|'American che']]{Z?} 23:47, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Too late. "Crush" is gone. P&I4EVAH! "Love the beard, Kevin." (The Talking Zebra) Ok, CONFESSION TIME!!!! I stole from Che. AGAIN! I made a character named Lisa Bella Carver who is actually VERY similar to Isabelle. Similarities: a) Their names both somehow reference Isabella's name: "Lisabella" ("L + Isabella"), "Isabelle" ("Isabella" with an "e" instead of the last "a".) b) They both love a boy and hate that boy's girlfriend. (Lisa hates Ginger in Diary of A Young Fireside Girl just like Isabelle hates Isabella, and she loves Ferb just like Isabelle loves Phineas) Probably the ONLY difference is that Lisa's smart. I am SO sorry though, Che. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 19:55, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Parry the Platypus This character has been marked a copy of Patty the Platypus. :Deleted. [[User:Daisy56|'Totally Insane']][megamind: the only thing bigger than his head is his ego] 22:05, March 11, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Crush Actually I'm gonna remake it as a song. --P&I4EVAH! (talk) 20:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC)